Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{7n + 7}{2n + 6} \times 8$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(7n + 7) \times 8} {(2n + 6) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{56n + 56}{2n + 6}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{28n + 28}{n + 3}$